


One Direction BoyxBoy Smut One Shots

by Magical_Direction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, one direction - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Direction/pseuds/Magical_Direction
Summary: Just some smutty one shots i've made up of the One Direction boys!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summery-Harry does alot of weird stuff in his sleep. Moving, feeling around, touching anything. One night when the boys all fall asleep Harry gets a little too touchy. Niall probably wishes he sat somewhere else tonight.**

The One Direction boys were sat on their couches watching movies. Louis and Liam were sharing a couch while Niall and Harry shared the other. They were both laying down but no blanket was covering them.They already knew Harry was sleeping. He was always one to fall asleep first.

  
Niall wasn't really fazed when Harry started moving his hands around Nialls body. They also knew that Harry did some weird shit in his sleep so they had gotten used to it. "Well hes asleep then?" Louis asked. Niall looked at his other two best mates. "Do you really need to ask that question?" Niall asked. Louis just rolled his eyes. "He's feeling around alot more tonight then usual i reacon." Liam said. "Maybe he's just having a nice dream." Louis said smiling.

  
Niall jumped a little when Harry began grinding against his arse. He was only wearing boxers which made it way worse. "G-Guys" Niall said. Liam and Louis turned to him, their eyes widening when they saw what Harry was doing. "Is he grinding?!" Louis whisper yelled. All Niall could do was whimper as Harry began to grind harder. "Lads please stop him." Niall begged. "Niall you know how bad it could be to wake him up right now." Louis said. Niall just nodded. "Niall just stay calm ok?" Liam asked. Niall nodded again and looked back at the TV not paying attention to Harry.

  
He was so determined to not pay attention that he didn't notice his boxers had slipped down revealing his arse and dick. He was bought back to reality when he felt something warm and hard against backside. He turned around and notice two things. One: His boxers were pulled down. And two: Harry had his dick out. Niall quickly tried to move but Harrys arm kept him in place. Suddenly he felt huge pain. He instantly knew that Harry had just entered him.

  
He let out a loud gasp getting the other lads attention. Their eyes widened at what they were seeing."Is he?.." Louis asked. "Y-Yes." Niall stuttered. "Ok its alright he might pull out." Liam said. He was wrong because only seconds after him saying that Harry started to move going in and out of Niall fast. "Shit this isn't good." Louis said. "G-Guys p-please pull him o-out." Niall said. "He's not gonna fucking move." Liam groaned. "He doesn't e-even have a f-fucking condom o-on." Niall grunted. "You better hope he's clean then." Louis said. Thats when it sunk in. "Oh g-god please don't let him cum in me. I don't want my best mate cumming inside of me." Niall said.

  
Niall let out a loud moan when Harry hit a spot inside of him. He kept hitting it over and over again. "He's found his prostate." Liam said. As much as they wanted to help they knew there was nothing they could do except watch as their friends were fucking.

  
"Fuck!" Niall hissed. Harry began going harder and harder. "Oh my fucking god." Niall whispered. He was feeling so much pleasure. He noticed Harrys thrusts getting slopier until he felt Harrys cum shoot into him. He gasped and the feeling and took deep breaths. After a few seconds Harry pulled out and fell to the side. Louis and Liam ran over to the other couch infront of the blonde. "Niall mate, you alright?" Louis asked. "Is it over?" Niall asked. "Yeah are you good?" Liam asked. "Well i now know what people go on about. He's really good in bed." Niall replied. Liam and Louis just laughed.

**The Next Morning**

Niall limped his way into the kitchen. He couldn't really walk after last night but you couldn't really blame him. When he reached the kitchen he found the other lads sitting down talking. Niall sat down and saw Harry freeze out of the corner of his eye. "Hey." Niall said. "Hey..." Harry replied. 'I guess Louis and Liam told him what happened' Niall thought. They sat in akward silence for a few minutes until Harry spoke up. "Niall i am so so so sorry about last night." Harry said. "Harry its fine." Niall said. Harry just shook his head. "No its not. I basically raped you." Harry replied. He look disgusted with himself. "No you didn't! It actually felt kinda nice." Niall replied whispering the last part.  
Harrys eyes widened. "You liked it?" He asked. Niall nodded. "I must admit you're really good." Niall replied. They stared at eachother for what felt like hours but was only a few seconds. "So.." Harry said. "So.." Niall replied. "Do you wanna?..." Harry asked. "Hell yes." Niall replied instantly. Harry jumed up, grabbed Nialls hand and pulled him into a bedroom.

Liam and Louis looked at the door their two bandmates ran into. Louis sighed. "What are you complaining about? Atleast their in a room this time." Liam said. Louis turned to Liam. "Yeah but. Thats my bedroom." Louis replied sighing.

Liam just laughed.


	2. Brotherly Bond Broken-Ziall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery-Niall and Zayn have always had a brotherly bond. One night Zayn changes that bond.

Zayn walked out of the bathroom of his shared hotel room with Niall. They rarly got to stay in hotels so it was a nice change. Zayn walked out in just a towel around his waist covering his bottem half.

He immediatley heard the sound of soft snores coming from the bed. Zayn walked over to the bed and sure enough there was mister Niall Horan fast asleep. Zayn cooed at the sight but then smirked at the idea that had just popped into his head.

You see Zayn wanted to get back at Niall. What alot of directioners didn't know is that Niall likes to team up with Louis to do pranks on everyone. Like just a few weeks ago they had swapped his conditioner for pink hair dye. Luckly they didn't have anywhere to be that week so no one found out but Zayn was still pretty angry.

Zayn quickly threw away the towel leaving him completely naked. He then hoped into bed next to the cute snoring little blonde. Niall was only wearing boxers which made it alot easier for Zayn. He grabbed the top of them and pulled them down quickly.

Zayn twisted around, opened the bedside table and pulled out some lube he'd bought. He squirted some on his fingers and brought them down to Nialls hole rubbing it over. Zayn knew he wouldn't be able to give Niall prep because he would wake up and pull away. So Zayn did it the fast way. He climbed over so he was hovered above Niall. He then grabbed his dick and slowly guided it to Nialls hole thrusting it in.

Nialls eyes shot opened and he gasped for air. He was confused even more when he saw Zayn above him.  
"Zayn what are you doing?" He mumbled. Still tired. Zayn just shushed him. "Don't worry. Its ok." Zayn replied. He then slowly started to move. Thrusting in and out slowly. Nialls eyes widened as he realised what Zayn was doing. "Zayn stop! What are you doing?" He asked. 

Zayn rolled his eyes. "What does it look like i'm doing." He replied. "Besides this is karma from the hair dye." Niall was still shocked of what was going on. Zayn his best friend and bandmate was fucking him. "I'm not gay." Niall replied. Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?" Niall nodded. Zayn started thrusting harder. Niall moaned when he hit a spot inside him. 

"You sure about that?" Zayn asked as he continued thrusting hard.   
Niall moaned constantly. He never stopped. "You like that?" Zayn asks. "Fuck yeah." Niall replied.  
Lets just say there was alot of fucking going on that night. And it continued often because thats what you do when your in relationships.

The other lads well....they were happy when the moans stopped and they could finally get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know this one was short but i didn't have the time to make it longer. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
